How I met your mother
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Yohan is telling his and Haou's children how they met and fell in love 3
1. Chapter 1

Yohan sat in the living-room and read the newspaper. Suddenly a teenage boy and a teenage girl ran to him. The boy had blue hair and golden eyes. The girl had brown hair with orange streaks and orange eyes. They were twins and about sixteen years old.

"Dad?"

Yohan looked up.

"Yeah?"  
"We have to write an essay about our parents."  
"So?"  
"We want to write about how you met mum and how you got together."

Yohan smiled and put the newspaper away.

"Ah, that's a nice story to tell."  
"Wait!"

The twins fetched their scratch pads and sat down on the ground in front of their father.

"Okay, now you can start."  
"Alright, let me think… Oh, yes, it started 18 years ago…"

~~~Yohan's story~~~

It was a nice and sunny Monday. I was driving to school in my black cabriolet. I was a very popular guy. Everyone wanted to go out with me. I have dated the whole cheerleader team, the volleyball team and the swimming team. And nearly every other hot and or cute boy in school. Today evening I would be going out with Sam, a boy from the soccer team.  
Well, on my way to school I was stopped by a detour. Gr~reat. Just what I needed. But it wasn't going to stop me being in good mood. I turned and drove another way. Suddenly I saw someone walking on the sidewalk. It was a brunette boy. I just saw his backside. His ass was really sexy and looked really attractive in those jeans. I slowed down when I reached his side. I looked at him. He had golden eyes. What a nice colour. He was reading a book and didn't notice me at first. So I decided to change that.

" Hey."

I pulled my sun glasses down. The brunette beauty looked at me.

"What?"  
"What's your name?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"So I have to call you 'Hottie' all the time?"  
"I'd prefer it if you stop talking to me at all."

I blinked. Wow, that was new. He continued reading and just ignored me. But nobody will turn the famous Yohan Anderson down! So I started again.

"I've never seen you in my school before."

He looked at me and seemed surprised.

"Oh! That's really-"

He changed his face to 'bored'

"-uninteresting."

I frowned. This guy was really annoying me. Everybody wanted to be with me!

"Listen, sonny-boy. I don't care if you know me or not. I'm not interested in going out with you."  
"Who said I wanted to go out with you?"

Tss, if he didn't want to be friends with me, I will at least embarrass him! But he reacted differently than I had hoped.

"Oh, then why are you looking at me like a starving dog at a piece of meat? Oh yeah, maybe because you're just crazy. Look, you go straight ahead, then turn two times left. There is a nice white house with nice white clothed men who have a nice new jacket for you. They will help you!"

Okay, I definitely hated this guy!  
I wanted to say something back, but the boy turned suddenly right. I realized that there was a school. Ah, I heard about it. It was a private school for really smart kids. I have had the chance to go there too, but I didn't want to. I'm a bit lazy.  
Hm… but I definitely wanted to know who this boy was. I drove quickly to my own school and went to the PC-room. There I went online and looked at the website of the private school. Oh, the boy was really really smart. He was the best in school. His name was Haou Yuki. Sounded interesting. He was 17. Just a year younger than me. He lived two streets away from me. Crazy I haven't seen him before. I grinned. This guy will NOT get away from me.  
After school I drove to Haou's school again and waited. Some minutes later he went out and looked at me. He sighed.

"Hello, Haou."  
"Oh, you know my name."  
"You don't sound too happy."  
"Wait, let me change it: Oh! You know my name! What a beautiful happening!"

I lifted one eyebrow and grinned.

"Now THAT sounded better!"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"What do you want?"

I patted the seat next to mine and looked at him.

"I'll drive you home."  
"Who the hell told you my address?"  
"The internet."

He sighed and sat down on the seat. Hehehe, my trap will be successful. I started driving down the street.

"Well, Haou-chan, why are you not interested in me?"

He looked at me and grinned.

"I knew it would be bugging you."

I grabbed the steering wheel tighter. He was just kidding me?

"So you are interested in me?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a damn fool who jumps from girlfriend to girlfriend and from boyfriend to boyfriend. You don't care about the feelings of them. You just want fun and sex."  
"And what exactly does annoy you about that?"

He looked at me in a strange way and shook his head. I waited for an answer, that never came.

"Hey, I want an answer."  
"I think you don't need one. If you don't know it yourself, you have absolutely no chance to get me."

I stopped in front of his house and looked at him. He left the car and went inside the house. I looked at the closed front door. Okay, this didn't turn out the way I planned. I rubbed the back of my head and drove to my own house. Tomorrow I would talk to him again. I will not leave him alone until I get my satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it, but it was real: I couldn't sleep that night. Because of him. This sexy little beast. I rolled from side to side and tried to think of some nice… err… „happenings", but his flawless face and marvelous golden eyes took all the place in my head.

The next morning was really… like shit. I overslept and forgot to buy some groceries yesterday. Now I had to go to school hungry. Even though I was late, I took the longer way to my school. Maybe Haou had overslept too. Yeah, there he was! Ha, now I could annoy him a bit. I drove beside him.

„Good Morning, beautiful!"

„…"

„Didn't you sleep well? Aw, did you miss me?"

„… No, I sleep very well. But the way you are looking today… i think you had some sleeping problems yesterday."

„… … … …"

Damn, the guy was tough. He really didn't look sleepy… but he looked exhausted.

„Whatever… Why are you late?"

„None of your business."

„But I want to know!"

„Then ask the internet!"

Woah, didn't see that one coming. He always was calm… why did he flip out? But he seemed to calm down. He drove a hand through his hair and sighed.

„Does the internet really know?"

If looks could kill...

„You know that you make yourself a fool, don't you?"

„I don't. And now tell me why you are late."

„I already told you that's none of your business. Accept it and live with it."

„But-″

I looked at his hand. It had bandages around it. Did he have that injury yesterday? I don't think so… I also noticed he was limping.

„What happened?"

„What do you mean?"

„Your hand. And you're limping."

„I fell down the stairs this morning. Happy?"

Something in his voice made me refuse to believe his story. The answer came too fast. Like he already planned the it. And he wouldn't just admit something like that. He was always graceful, so why would he fall down the stairs? He maybe was good at hiding his feelings, but I could tell he was lying. Something wasn't right. Okay, at the moment he won't tell me anyway. Maybe when I got him to trust me…

„Okay, if you say so. Can I take you to school?"

„No."

Cold as always.

„Come on. Biiiiig please."

He stopped walking and looked at me as if I was the last idiot on earth.

„Unnecessary."

„Why?"

„We're already there."

I looked behind him. Oh man, I didn't realize that we already reached his school. I sighed and watched him while he disappeared inside the building.

While I was sitting in my own school in my own class, I was already thinking about the brunette again. Of course there were many dirty thoughts, but I also was worrying a bit about his injuries. Okay, maybe he really did fall off the stairs. But I absolutely didn't believe it. Maybe he had been beaten up? This couldn't be. I drove him home, and I don't think he left the house since then. And if he had been beaten up on his way to school this morning, he wouldn't have had time to put bandages around it before I showed up. And the internet says he was living alone, so no parents who could have done it.

After school I immediately drove to his school. Some minutes later he limped out. Nobody seemed to notice it. When he saw me, he wanted to turn around and go another way.

„Hey Haou-chan!"

The look he gave me was murderous.

„Don't call me that. My name's Haou."

„We have to talk."

He frowned.

„About…?"

„Not here. Come with me."

His curiousity seemed to be stronger than his distrust and a few seconds later he sat down beside me. I drove to a small forest and guided Haou to a small place there. On the way the brunette didn't say anything. He didn't trust me yet. I was thinking about what I would do now. I could use the calmness there and just rape him. Then I could end the chapter "Haou" and continue with my dating list. Or I could have a really serious talk about his injuries, gain his trust and have him the nice way. The first choice would be more like me, but Haou was way too interesting. So we sat down on the soft grass.

„So, what do you want?"

„Where do these injuries come from?"

„I alrea-″

„No. No lies."

„That's not a-″

I grabbed his chin and turned his head to face me. I locked eyes with him.

„Listen, you can't fool me. Your eyes say the truth. Be honest and stop the shit with the stairs. I can be hard, too."

My sudden seriousness surprised him.

He jumped away from me. His emotionless mask disappeared for a few seconds and he looked pretty desperate.

„Why the hell do you even care? My life is none of you fucking business! Stop the fuck stalking me! Leave us alone!"

He stomped away angrily. I was shocked. I didn't think he would react that way. However, it happened. I sat there for quite a while. I think Haou walked the whole way home. It's his own fault if he's that stubborn. I thought about his little speech. I just wanted to help him and- wait a moment… did he say "leave US alone"? Who's "us"? Okay, seems like this chapter isn't finished yet…

Chapter 2 end

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I nearly wanted to give the whole thing up. Haou really was hard to satisfy. For whole three days I waited in front of his house, and in the afternoons I always waited for him in front of his school. But I didn't see him one time since our little argument. Did he hide? Or maybe he was kidnapped! Okay, I was overacting. I guessed he just stayed at home because he didn't want to meet me. Was he really that furious?

Well…today was Saturday. No school. I bought some nice flowers… very colorful flowers. I hated these, but maybe Haou liked them. I drove to his house and checked in the mirror my appearance. Hot as always. I went to his front door and knocked

I waited…

…

…

…

And waited…

…

…

And waited…

…

…

Oh man…fuck politeness and patience. I knocked again… Yohan-Style…that means I nearly destroyed his door. I heard some steps…then a loud crash…then a curse. The door opened a bit and I saw Haou's golden eyes. I was a bit shocked…he was paler then usually and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked at me uninterested.

"What do you want?"

"I…erm… I wanted to apologize."

…even though I didn't know why. I didn't do anything wrong…did I?

"Okay… bye."

He tried to close the door, but I stopped him.

„Wait! I brought you some flowers! Please let's talk!"

I pushed the flowers in his face and he pushed them away and sneezed.

„Take this weed away! I'm allergical!"

He pressed the door shut and locked it. Damn! But how the hell should I know that he's allergical?

„Dad! You really pushed them in his face?"

„I didn't mean to! Besides… I didn't knew it back then…"

„But-″

Haou walked in and looked at his family. Yohan sat there with crossed arms and pouting. His children looked at their father a bit accusing. Their papers laid somewhere on the ground. They throw them aways some time.

„Mom! You're back!"

„Yes. It didn't take long."

The brunette went to his lover and was pulled immediately on his lap.

„Everything's alright?"

„All good."

„Mommy! Is it true that daddy pushed flowers to your face?"

Haou frowned and looked at Yohan.

„I'm telling them the story how we came together."

„Ah… Yes, he did. He wanted to apologize what an asshole he had been."

„Not true…"

„Of course it's true. You just didn't back off."

„And that was good! Imagine what happened if I had left you alone after you turned me down every time!"

„Then I woulnd't have had all the trouble."

„Stop arguing and continue telling the story! Mom had locked the door."

Haou got comfy in Yohan's lap and continued the story…

After the door was locked I sneezed some more. My nose was red. I wanted to kill that bastard. I went to the bathroom to put something on my nose. Yohan continued knocking but I didn't open up again.

In the bathroom I took some cream out. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. While putting the cream on my nose I cursed again.

„That's all your fault, Yubel…"

A creature appeared in the mirror. Her skin was grey-violet, her hair was black-white, her eyes were teal and orange.

„Why is it my fault that some guy is interested in you?"

„I could have made him leave me alone, but your brother had to fucking beat me up…now Yohan's worrying…he won't give up now…"

It's difficult to explain. Since an accident I had when I was seven I'm able to see Yubel. She's some kind of dragon-ghost-thing who is only in mirrors visible. She's female… well, that's what she said to me. Her brother looks a lot like her, only that he looks more like a human. Yubel is more like a dragon. Sometimes she's a bitch…but otherwise she's alright. I learned to live with her. What's annoying me is Yuberu (that's her brother). Unfortunately he fell in love with me…a reflection in a mirror fell in love with me. I don't like him at all…

Yuberu is very… posessive. Everytime I tried to make friends he beat me up because he's so jealous. You may wonder how it is possible to get beaten up by a reflection. Well, that's easy. Every punch he gives my own reflection, I feel it for real. You could mean I'm an idiot. I could just cover every mirror. But it isn't that easy. I would have to cover every window, the whole cutlery and so on. The beating started when I turned 13. Some guy tried to touch me. Yuberu somehow came out of the mirror and killed him brutally. But it costed him too much of his life power, so he can't get out anymore. But I still can see him in the mirrors…and even in the eyes of others… but not in Yohan's. His eyes didn't shine…just like mine. They were glowing… ahem…back to the subject.

„I know you're right, Haou-chan."

„Stop calling me that. You know I hate it."

And then Yuberu appeared. He hugged my reflection from behind and I felt his hands on my hips.

„What happened to your nose?"

I frowned. I thought he saw that… he always observed me…ALWAYS!

„My allergy."

He really didn't see it… crazy…

„I just hope that idiot didn't call again…"

His voice held something intimidating, but I held my mask upright. When he hadn't seen the flower thing, he might also haven't seen the conversation in the forest.

„No, he didn't."

„Alright…"

Yuberu and Yubel disappeared. I sighed softly and went to bed. My bedroom was one of the rooms I didn't want a mirror at all. I don't want to imagine what would happen if he had access to me in my bed…

IMPORTANT!

Do you want Yohan or Haou to tell the next chapter?


End file.
